Swallow Your Pride (Episode 3.2)
Tyndall: "Ah, there you are, Warrior. It's been too long since I've worked with you. As it turns out, Veil was a busy little bee during the last few weeks of her imprisonment. Somehow, she managed to get communications going in and out of her cell in Zion. Ask yourself how she did that, and the answer must be traitors. I know it's unbelievable. Anyhow, we happened to record some of the last transmissions inadvertently. I'm sending you to pick up that recording from Altaj. We have a special task in mind for you." Operator: Altaj should be in here. Just grab the recording and we'll find out what Tyndall has in mind. So I went to the building and met up with Altaj and got the recording from him. This is what he said, Altaj: "There you are, {redpillname}! Here, grab this recording. Altaj: "Go ahead and take it" Operator: That's it. Now let's get out of there. Altaj: "There's some pretty weird stuff on there; we haven't been able to make anything of it. Hope you'll have better luck!" I left the building and then Tyndall had this long message to say, Tyndall: "Wonderful. Now on to your meeting... with the Machines. I think we're going to have to trust them this once. Their decryption programs are unparalleled. If we really want to get Veil back, I think we're going to have to open up our counsels to them. Oh, and before you head in there, you should know, they're aware of Anome's little device. He really is too cocky for his own good. We've cleaned things up with them, so don't worry... but in the future, don't be so eager to do everything he asks, okay?" Operator: Okay, Aiguillon should be in there somewhere. Find him and hand over the recording... and hope he doesn't bust your chops over that whole Anome deal... So I went to the next location to meet up with this Machine operative, Aiguillon. Before I gave him the recording, he said this. Aiguillon: "So, {player_name}. Looks like you need our help, huh? Hand over the recording and I'll get our people on it." Aiguillon: "I'm waiting." So I gave him the recording and then left the building. When I got outside, Tyndall told me this: Tyndall: "Well, I guess we just need to wait and see- Hold on! I'm getting an urgent message from Agent Gray. Well, that was quick. They've generated two possible locations that Veil may be trying to use right now! I've sent the crew of the Nescire to one of the sites; you get to the other one! There's no time to waste!" So I went to the building and when I got in there my operator gave me this little warning: Operator: "I'm reading a lot of hostiles in there, {redpill_name}. I think they're all bunched up in there, your top priority in this mission is finding Veil. We have to find her so we can figure out where her hovercraft is broadcasting from." *So I went inside and there were three Masked Men in there. Yes! I actually get to kill someone for a chance, and I did and looked everywhere but there was no Veil. So my operator told me to just leave. I left the building and the mission was over. This is what Tyndall told me at the end:* Operator: "There they are, the masked bastards! Get through there somehow and nab Veil... she must be through the far doors!" Operator: Damn it! no Veil... I hope the other crew is having more luck! You'd better get out of there. Tyndall: "I'm sad to say this, Warrior, but the crew of the Nescire didn't have any more luck than you. They apparently didn't have any contact, just some traces of masked activity... we're going to have to do better next time." *Episode 3.2: Propoganda NPCs *Cypherite Aikido Master Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.2) Category:Episode 3.2 Missions